


sundays

by tamakunchi



Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Freeform, Ice Skating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, canada boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakunchi/pseuds/tamakunchi
Summary: firstly, thank you (and fuck you) to emi for giving me markleekevinmoon brainrot. i truly have been obsessed with them ever since their inception in our twitter dms and now i'm writing you a whole fic because of it. for better or worse, this fic is because of you.secondly, sorry this starts off like a moonbae fic, this is not a moonbae fic.thirdly, whoever is reading this, i'm sorry this will probably be a mess because my writing skills are a lil rusty. i hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.FINALLY, i don't really have an endgame or plot figured out i'm just doing this for fun. we'll see where it goes.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Kevin Moon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wentz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentz/gifts).



> firstly, thank you (and fuck you) to emi for giving me markleekevinmoon brainrot. i truly have been obsessed with them ever since their inception in our twitter dms and now i'm writing you a whole fic because of it. for better or worse, this fic is because of you.
> 
> secondly, sorry this starts off like a moonbae fic, this is not a moonbae fic.
> 
> thirdly, whoever is reading this, i'm sorry this will probably be a mess because my writing skills are a lil rusty. i hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> FINALLY, i don't really have an endgame or plot figured out i'm just doing this for fun. we'll see where it goes.

Despite the common misconception that all Canadians were inherently bestowed with NHL level skating skills at birth, Kevin Moon does not know how to ice skate. Not at all, not even one little bit. It’s not that he disliked it or never wanted to try it, he just hadn’t gotten around to it quite yet. Other hobbies, obligations, one thing or another always got in the way.

That is, until one crisp Sunday afternoon in January when his roommate slash best friend Jacob invites him along to one of their local ponds to meet up with some of his friends from school. Kevin had been invited more times than he could remember. Jacob knew that his answer was almost guaranteed to be ‘no’ everytime, but saint he was, he always extended the offer. 

It took them both by surprise then, when this time Kevin said, “Sure, sounds fun.”

Jacob’s mouth fell into a small o shape and his eyebrows perked up. Quickly a wide grin took over his features, his eyes and nose scrunching.

“Awesome Kev! I’m so happy you’re coming this time,” the older said clapping Kevin lightly on the shoulder. “I’ll grab my extra pair of skates from my closet, I think they should fit you. Can you be ready to go in ten?”

“Yeah, man, works for me,” he said, peeling himself away from his desk as Jacob practically wiggled away with giddiness.

Again, to reiterate, Kevin had never been ice skating. However, the prospect of potentially falling on the ice and knocking himself into a coma so he didn’t have to finish this script analysis was all too tempting. He stretched his arms upwards to the ceiling, feeling positively ancient in the body of a 22 year old. Everything was stiff, or ached, or cracked in ways he knew was probably a bad omen of what was to come with age. Probably not a great idea to go with Jacob today of all days, but if he had to read one more bone dry line of prose he was going to throw himself off their roof. 

His thought process was cut off by a bouncing Jacob reentering his small bedroom, well-worn, unlaced hockey skates hanging from one hand.

“Here, try these on just to make sure they’re not too loose or tight.”

Kevin plopped down on the edge of his bed and mindlessly let Jacob go about sliding them onto his sock clad feet. There was a stream of sunlight hitting his torso perfectly, warming him and making him feel like curling up for a nap right there as Jacob deftly laced up the skates. He was snapped out of half reverie by Jacob lightly tapping his calf.

“Earth to Kev. How do they feel?”

“Huh? Oh,” he said as he came back to reality. He wiggled his toes and rotated his ankles around. They were snug, and bulky for sure, but they fit and felt secure. He said as much to Jacob.

“Perfect,” Jacob mused with a smile. He started loosening the strings and pulled the skates off for him, standing with them in hand. 

“I’m gonna go start the car so it can warm up a bit. Just come down when you’re ready.”

Kevin gave him a nod and stood to change as the older pulled the door closed behind him.

What to wear to go ice skating for the first time, he thought to himself. He stared at the piles of half worn and clean clothes on his bed. He meant to go through those today so his room would be at least a tiny bit tidier during the week. Oh well.

He opted for doubled up bottoms, leggings and a pair of plush sweat pants over them. He found his fluffy teddy bear hoodie and pulled it over his turtleneck. Hat, gloves, thick socks, a pair of boots to wear on the way. He thought about changing into contacts but an abrupt honk from Jacob outside let him know he had used up his available time. It wasn’t his most fashionable get up, but it would keep him warm and (hopefully) give him enough cushion if (when) he fell to the ice.

Jacob dropped his phone into the cupholder as Kevin slid into the passenger seat of his early 2000s coupe. Keshi was coming tinnily through the speakers and the heaters set to full blast hit Kevin in the face, turning his cheeks pink.

“All set?” Jacob asked, his eagerness overriding the obvious fact that Kevin was sitting beside him bundled up like the younger brother from A Christmas Story. Kevin gave him a small nod and finger guns.

They stopped at Tim Hortons on the way and Kevin was mildly regretting getting his latte hot as he sweat under his layers and the unrelenting heater. They talked about nothing, softly sang along to Jacob’s self-dubbed Emo Acoustic playlist and made stupid jokes as the older drove, eventually pulling up to a park with a sizable pond. Kevin saw people in the parking lot heading to and from a building sitting on the shore. Families, couples, youth hockey groups already out on the ice were skating around and back and forth under a bridge that crossed over the narrow middle of the pond. Kevin thought it looked like a scene from a Christmas movie.

They both hopped out of the car and grabbed their skates, Jacob leading Kevin into the building. There were locker rooms, a small snack and drink stand, and benches lining the open space. The floors were covered with rubber looking mats and piles of shoes.

“Most people usually just pick a spot for their shoes and leave them there,” Jacob explained as Kevin observed the sight in front of him, “they only use the lockers if they’re changing into hockey pads and stuff. Honor system.” 

“Whatever you say man. If my Gucci boots go missing that’s on you,” Kevin said with faux seriousness, gesturing to his somewhat ragged snow boots. They shared a laugh and changed side by side, Jacob with a quickness of familiarity. He helped Kevin finish tightening the laces and grabbed both of the younger’s hands to bring him to his feet. 

Kevin was taken aback that he felt any semblance of balance. That was probably in part due to the rubber floor, but he didn’t totally rob himself of credit.

“How do you feel? Are you ready to walk?” Jacob said, protectively holding on just in case.

Kevin gave him his best smile of confidence and a thumbs up and they walked arm in arm to the door. There was a ramp right outside that led directly to the ice. He watched some teenagers step on with what he thought to be the ease and grace of a seasoned figure skater. Jacob led him down to the edge, angling himself so he was skating backwards as he pulled Kevin across the frozen surface. The second both feet were on the ice, he felt the wobbling start. Even with Jacob’s help, every muscle in his legs and torso trembled with micro adjustments to keep him balanced and upright. 

“You’re doing great Kev,” Jacob praised him, Kevin only able to give a shaky laugh in response as his eyes stayed glued to his feet. “That’s it, baby steps. One in front of the other, and then push outwards to the side a little. There you go.”

After about 10 minutes or so, Kevin felt himself getting used to the sensations and the way he needed to move to propel himself forward without falling.

“I’m gonna let go okay?” 

Kevin panicked a little on the inside, but slowly released his vice like grip on Jacob’s forearms. He wobbled a bit and his arms windmilled on their own accord, but he was able to steady himself and eventually continue with the movements he had practiced. Jacob stayed by his side, ready to reach out and help if he was needed. Kevin found a rhythm, and soon he was moving at a respectable speed around the pond. Definitely not anywhere as fast as some of the kids there, but dammit if he wasn’t at least a little proud of his first attempt thus far.

“Are you okay by yourself for a minute or two? I’m gonna go try to find the guys.”

Kevin’s face fell at the thought of falling flat on his face without Jacob there as his safety net.

“Um yeah, I’m sure I’ll manage. As long as one of those speedy little gremlins doesn’t come for my shins,” he said, his voice going up in pitch with nerves.

Jacob assured him he “would be right back” and flew across the ice. Kevin lost him in the crowd almost instantly. 

His plan while he was waiting for Jacob to come back was to just keep moving exactly as he had been. Lift foot, push out, lift foot, push out. Watch out for bumps. Lift foot, push out, lift foot, push out. Keep his arms out for balance. Lift foot, push out, lift foot, push out. He caught sight of Jacob with Younghoon and Juyeon and a third guy he hadn’t seen before. From what Kevin could observe from afar, not that he could observe much, was that the stranger was extremely handsome and was flirting(?) with Jacob. He looked back down at the surface before him, glad Jacob found them and would return shortly. Lift foot, push out, lift foot, push out. He heard some kid screaming and on instinct looked up to locate the noise. The distraction caused him to miss the deep slash in the ice in his path and Kevin’s plan went to shit.

Before he could realize what happened he was laying on his back, spread out like a starfish and the breath knocked out of him. His vision was blurry and he thought maybe he had hit his head. By some stroke of luck, or misfortune considering his school workload, his glasses had just fallen off. 

“Fuck,” he choked out when his breath came back, cursing himself for not wearing contacts, the ice for not being smoother, Jacob for leaving him to his own devices.

“You okay, Bambi? Looks like your legs went out from under you,” an unfamiliar voice came from above.

“No shit,” Kevin said with a wince as he sat up, gearing up to give his best resting bitch face to the cheeky asshole coming to metaphorically kick him while he was down. 

“Here, I’m assuming these are yours,” and Kevin became aware of an outstretched hand with his glasses just inches from his face. He forced himself not to snatch them away, putting them on with as much dignity as he could muster. The same hand and it’s partner were held out for him when he finished, and he finally looked up.

And he looked. And looked some more.

“Do you need help standing up?” asked the boy standing above him. Kevin wasn’t one to believe in that cliche love at first sight bullshit, but god be damned if he didn’t feel like he had the breath knocked out of him again. He remembered that questions required responses, and nodded before letting himself be pulled shakily to his feet.

“Are you hurt at all?” Kevin shook his head. “Good. Do you want me to help you back to the clubhouse or do you wanna keep skating?”

Kevin pondered. He could take this as his out and just go camp in the “clubhouse” until Jacob and his friends were done hanging out. Or. He could keep skating and risk eating shit and falling on his ass again in front of him. Classic man vs self. A surprise third option presented itself before he could come to a decision.

“I could skate with you if you want, Bambi,” the stranger said with a smile that couldn’t possibly exist on the mortal plane.

“It’s Kevin,” he blurted out, his cheeks getting impossibly redder than the cold had turned them already. “My name’s Kevin.”

“Mark Lee.”

Mark Lee, Kevin thought. His brain became a mushy, swirling mess of all that was Mark Lee. The way his nose crinkled when he smiled. The way his near black eyes sparkled in the golden hour sunlight. The way his slightly messy black hair ruffled in the almost there breeze.

“Well, lead the way Mark Lee.” 

They skated in silence for a while, Mark having assumed Jacob’s position from earlier. It was a little awkward, but not uncomfortable. Mark’s arms were firm and anchoring in his grasp and the clouds of their breath intermingled in the frigid air between them.

It was one thing to let Jacob pull him along, and completely another to be guided by a near stranger. It was somehow more intimate, to be sharing such a small bubble with someone he had only just met. He was, of course, extremely grateful for Mark’s kindness and patience as he worked his courage back up after his fall. 

They had worked up to a quicker pace, and suddenly Mark had smoothly removed one of Kevin’s hands from his arm and swung around to skate beside him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here to catch you if you fall next time,” Mark said with a wink. 

Kevin couldn’t help but giggle a little bit at the cheesiness of it, utterly, helplessly weak for the boy’s charms. He wrapped his arm a little tighter around Mark’s bicep for stability. 

“So where’d your boyfriend go off to? He wouldn’t mind you skating with someone else?”

“My what?”

“The guy you were with before?” Kevin swore he could almost hear a hint of bashfulness in Mark’s tone and it made his heart swell two sizes bigger like the Grinch. 

“Oh. Jacob,” he gawked a little incredulously. “Not my boyfriend, my best friend. However, he abandoned me so he’s dead to me right now.”

Mark barked out a laugh, clearly thrown for a loop by Kevin’s sarcastic embellishments. Kevin made a mental note that he would sell all his earthly possessions to never stop hearing Mark laughing. The relief on Mark’s face was not lost on Kevin upon hearing his answer, and he felt his heartbeat quicken as a look of satisfaction replaced it.

“Cool. Cool,” Mark nodded, his smile pushing his cheeks up in the most endearing way.

They lost track of time as they circled the pond arm in arm, personal details and small talk flowing effortlessly as the trees and rooftops cradled the setting sun. The chill in the air nipped at the tips of their noses and cheeks, dusting them with a blush intensified by the promise of blossoming infatuation.

Their bubble was burst when Mark checked his phone and groaned at the time displayed on his lock screen.

“Shit. I have to take off soon.”

“It’s cool. I should probably try to find Jacob so he doesn’t think I’ve been kidnapped or anything,” Kevin said with more than a little disappointment in his tone. To be perfectly fucking honest he had kind of forgotten about the older, completely wrapped up Mark, drinking in every laugh and smile like he would never see them again.

They found themselves back at the ramp by the clubhouse, and Mark placed a protective hand on the small of Kevin’s back as he stepped onto stable ground. Kevin was focused on acting unaffected when he felt Mark’s gloved hand grasp intertwine with his, their clunky steps syncing up as they made their way back inside. He thought he might just blast off into the sky right then and there.

A whoosh of air enveloped them with a stuffy warmth as they passed through the doors, and Kevin pointed towards the bench he and Jacob had left their shoes at. Mark gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and wandering over to a different bench to grab his own shoes. He sat down wordlessly next to Kevin, their thighs brushing as he bent over and made quick work of taking off his own skates. Once they were both changed, Kevin let out a big sigh, his eyes falling shut as he leaned back against the wall. 

“All good over there,” Mark asked.

“Yeah, I’m just fucking exhausted. Who knew ice skating would be so physically demanding? Figure skaters make it look so easy, I feel lied to.”

His dramatics earned him another patented Mark Lee giggle, and he felt too hot in his coat.   
“Takes a lot of practice for sure. It helps if you start young,” Mark said, pausing to contemplate something. “I could help you learn, if you wanted.”

Kevin slid his coat off, internal sporadic combustion impending.

“Yeah, I would. I would really like that. With you.”

“Why don’t I give you my number then, you can let me know when you have time.”

Kevin fumbled his hand into his sweatpants pocket, ripping the glove off with his teeth to unlock the device and exchange it with Mark’s. He punched the number in and they traded off again. He added the number to his contacts and typed a simple Mark Lee. He looked up to see Mark proudly displaying his screen with a satisfied smirk, the nickname bambi :) above Kevin’s number. He felt his insides turn to liquid.

“I guess I should probably get going,” Mark said half heartedly. 

“I suppose so.”

The air between them was filled with expectation of some sort. Kevin felt Mark’s gaze boring into him, every nerve ending lighting up like fireworks had gone off under his skin. Kevin blinked and thought he saw Mark’s eyes directed towards his lips, the movement over before he could be sure.

“See you later, Bambi,” Mark said with a wink, standing abruptly and heading for the exit. He left Kevin, turning back to wave at the door before slipping into the oncoming dusk. Kevin sat smiling to himself, basking in the effervescent feeling the nickname and the time they shared left in his chest. He’d try to come up with a nickname for the other, but Mark Lee just had such a nice ring to it already there was no room for improvement. He was so caught up in the moment, he had been oblivious to Jacob’s arrival until the older was poking his arm and beaming down at him with smugness.

“So who was that?”


End file.
